mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Host Wars Mafia
| image = File:HostWars.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Hirkala | link = Game thread: | size = 20 players (Super-size) | startdate = 26.06.2011 | winningfaction = - (stopped) | roster = 1. Fox 2. Aaryan 3. Auramyna 2.0 (Yuli) 4. Akriti 5. KlueMaster 6. Brandonb 7. Auramyna 8. Lionheart87 9. Thalia 10. Marquessa 11. GMaster479 12. darth nox 13. Glycereine 14. YoDell 15. TheMafiaCube 16. Shadow7 17. Phaze 18. Vineetrika 19. maurice 20. araver | first = Auramyna | last = - | mvp = - | awards = - }} Host Wars Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Hirkala based on original design. It began on June 26, 2011, host became MIA during Night 5 (after July 9th, 2011), and game was officially stopped July 26, 2011. No results were officially published of the last actions (including RID guesses of the hosts in the last night) so the outcome is impossibe to determine, yet the game threads have been published making any continuation of the game impossible. Allegedly, at least team 1 and team 4 had submitted correct RIDs guesses during Night 5, yet only team 4 had achieved plurality during Day 4 (and it is unknown if this plurality would still have been achieved at the end of Night 5). Game Mechanics There are 4 Factions: 1,2,3,4. Each faction has a host and 4 players. Rules *Block > Redirect > RID Kill > Spy *The Day phase will have Sequence Voting. The votes necessary for passing a sequence are (N/2)+1 where N=total number of players. The format for a sequence will be Spy Yuli Hirkala: (Pro-vote 1, Pro-vote 21) *Sequences: **Kill - Kills a player, but does not reveal their role. **Lynch - Kills a player and reveals their role. **Spy - Spies a player and learns their faction. **Courier - Can send and return one message to one player. (CC me) **Block - The target is blocked the following night. **Reveal - Initiator's faction is revealed to the target. **Veto - A victim initiated sequence that negates a sequence against him. Role Description *'Hosts' (1,2,3,4) **BTSC; Completely invincible; **Each night, will write 1/4 of the night post and may change (add or subtract) one thing. **WinCon: Must submit their entire faction and one other complete faction to win (correct roles must be given.). (Added during Day 1): In addition, their faction must have more members than any other faction (but not necessarily more than all factions together i.e. plurality) **In BTSC, the 4 Hosts may choose one player to spy on. Result will be published in BTSC thread. **Hosts will be intermixed with the other players, unknown to all. During signups, each player must send a PM informing whether or not they would like to be a Host. 4 Hosts will be randomly selected from those and the rest will be randomized amongst the player roles. *Players: **Each night, each player (A-D) may submit 4 names and will be told (yes or no) if their Host is on the list. **A (1,2,3,4) - Each night, the A's can redirect one player to another target. **B (1,2,3,4) - Each night, the B's can block one player from acting. **C (1,2,3,4) - Each night, the C's can spy one player and learn their role. Spies will be shown in the night post, but the target will not. **D (1,2,3,4) - Each night, the D's may attempt to RID Kill one player. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Here on MM, we have a lot of games. And a lot of games means a lot of players. But, what we also have are hosts. Not as many, but they are there... Watching your every move. Waiting for your actions. Laughing behind the scenes. Ridiculing you for a blunder. Telling their friends about how dumb you are! (Note: I am not including myself in this list of Hosts. I am always respectful and compassionate toward each and every player. ) But, now... The Hosts are on the spot. The Hosts are the ones who will win or lose the game! The Hosts must face off in............. HOST WARS!!! Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Hirkala #Fox - 4A #Aaryan - 1B #Aura 2.0 (Yuli) - Host #2 #Akriti - 3D - Killed in N4 by 4D #KlueMaster - 3C #Brandonb - 4D #Aura - 2A - Killed in N2 by 1D, 3D, 4D #Lionheart87 - 2D #Thalia - 1C #Marquessa - 4B #GMaster479 - 1D - Killed in N3 by 4D #darth nox - 3B #Glycereine - Host #3 #YoDell - 4C #TheMafiaCube - 2C #shadow7 - 1A - Killed in N3 by 3D #Phaze - 3A #Vineetrika - 2B #maurice - Host #4 #araver - Host #1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 6 Category:HybridGames